We All Fall Down
by Lexi-Nou
Summary: Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocket full of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo! We all fall down When people start to get sick the pressure in the prison mounts. Can Beth and Daryl keep clear heads and stay safe or will something else cloud their judgements bringing risk to them all? Bethyl/Deth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I promised you another Bethyl fic and here it is :) I have to say I'm really excited about this, so much so that I even decided against doing NanoWriMo this month so I could dedicate myself to this. If you are fan of Bury It Down Deep, please don't worry I won't forget about it but I hope you also enjoy this slightly darker story. It would mean so much to me if you could once you've read it review, follow and favourite (if you like it of course) as your feedback really helps drive me forward.**

**As always you can follow me on tumblr as EnchantedAbsurdities. **

**Hope you all enjoy,**

**Alexis x**

"That's the last of them." Beth announced her nose wrinkling as she dropped the overflowing laundry basket to the ground with a heavy thud, her watering eyes transfixed a head on the pyre spitting and hissing violently. It seemed like the fire never ceased now with the virus. Every day there was something else to destroy, to return to ashes.

Watching the smoke rise higher and be carried across the fields, wrapped up with the wind, Beth felt her lips turn downwards as it covered the land like a blanket of death smothering any flicker of hope in its path.

"Should be wearin' a mask, didn't yer get the memo?" Skimming her dull grey eyes to the redneck standing the other side of a make shift fence that Carl and Rick had constricted only a few days previous, Beth could feel her cheeks burn. Searching the back pocket of her denim crops she found them to be empty. Seeing Daryl's hooded eyes roll heavily in her direction she was quickly greeted with a bright red bandana hurtling through the air towards her. Catching it somewhat clumsily between her fingers she quickly placed it flush against her nose and mouth to shield herself. Immediately her senses were overwhelmed with the scent of leather and oil. It was heavy and deep and every bit Daryl. Clutching it closer and closing her eyes she let herself get lost momentarily in the feeling of comfort and warmth that it stirred within her. Feelings that were becoming so hard to find she thought that they might have been extinguished.

"Gloves." Daryl instructed sternly against his own black bandana, tilting his head to the white synthetic coating upon her hands that was becoming like a second skin to them all. Nodding she rolled them down, wrapping them into each other and letting them fall on top of the pile of blooded and soiled clothing. "Didn't think your Pa would let ya out here."

Grinning against the borrowed material Beth shrugged.

"Even I need a break from Judith some time." she attempted to laugh but was pulled down by the pessimism bubbling like tar in her gut. As Daryl mopped the sweat from his brow Beth found herself stepping closer, her eyes drawn into the flames that seemed to call to her, dancing like a gypsy beneath the wood and remains of a world they were so close to creating. "Everything inside it's a bit," she stammered trying to find the words to explain.

"Much?" Daryl's offered catching her off guard.

"Yeah." Seeing him nod she took stance by his side, her finger trailing upon the wire that kept them apart.

"Why yer think I'm out here." He smirked.

To her surprise Beth found that groans of walkers become nothing more than a back ground mumbling against the spits and crackles of the fire; a sound that revoked memories of the past, of childhood and innocence, camp fires, marshmallows and guitar songs. It was almost pleasurable to be fooled into nostalgia, have the chance to forget for even the briefest of seconds that it was the blood and memories of those they knew and loved that they were burning, returning to the earth. Dust to dust. In the flames she could see their faces. Disfigured and mutilated. Karen. David. Patrick. Destroyed. The list of those lost was growing.

"Problem is people ain't sayin' anythin. I get that it's not nice to talk about but the kids, the Woodbury folk, they got all these questions and no one's answerin'." she found herself confessing, the flames mesmerising her and drawing out the truth. Twisting the wire around her finger she let her teeth slice into her bottom lip as it tightened cutting of the blood supply as she fought with the devil on her shoulder.

Shaking her head she closed her eyes tightly, taking in a sharp breath. "They're startin' to say that Karen, David, they hadn't even turned yet, that someone," Beth paused her stomach twisting at the very thought of it. Murder.

"Who sayin' that?" Daryl's voice snapped harshly that Beth found she couldn't' stop her whole body from flinching. With the invisible wall of heat raging war against her petite frame, her face and body began to shimmer with a thin sheet of sweat, her cheeks and neck turning blotchy and red.

"It don't matter who." It didn't. It felt like being back at school with a hive of Chinese whispers. No, it didn't matter who started it, she thought releasing her finger which was now white at the tip and rubbing it gently back to life. What mattered was that it was put to rest one way or another. "Daryl," she asked softly her voice a little unsure as his tense face turned to look at her directly. Opening her mouth to ask whether it was true she found herself faltering. Maybe it was better not to know. That way she could at least believe that it wasn't because the truth of the matter was, the other option was far too horrifying. To think that one of them, inside, could do such a thing, to simply take life and death into their own hands chilled her. Could they really be sharing cells with someone so callous?

"I just thought we were getting' somewhere," she stuttered realising that Daryl was still waiting, staring expectantly. "Making a home, a life. I mean we had Judith and the Woodbury folk. Rick was farmin', people were all helpin', and I," stopping she found herself flooded with a familiar feeling that never seemed to be gone for long.

"had Zach?" in the gravel of his voice Beth could hear the slight waver of emotion that Daryl still carried. She could remember it so clearly, the look on his face and the sadness in his voice when he came to her that night. She hadn't seen that in him before, she wasn't entirely sure that Daryl was capable of expressing such things but as they had stopped and looked at each other she felt like at that moment him more than anyone understood because he felt it too. He still did.

With slight comfort she shrugged letting her foot bury itself in the dried earth beneath her, scuffing the tips of her worn converse, white to brown.

"Felt normal. Like a real eighteen year old girl." Pausing for a moment she couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips. "It weren't serious or nothin' not like Maggie and Glenn. Just fun. He could be so goofy, made me laugh. It's good to laugh. It don't happen so much anymore." Feeling Daryl's stare intensifying she turned her head away a little in his direction shyly, wrapping her arms tightly around her body as if trying to keep hold of the memories.

As a silence fell between them Beth couldn't stop herself from glancing at her new found confidant out the corner of her as he rubbed a patch on the back of his neck almost anxiously before adding in a low murmur,

"Was a good kid." Her heart warmed a little at his words. Nodding in agreement she sighed.

"Yeah I think he was." Lowering her gaze back to the earth as a soft wind blew, rustling against her cheek; she smiled softly before tucking a stray strand of dirtied blonde hair behind her ear.

"And we are," Daryl added his head tilted at her as if he was trying to get a better angle of her face. "gettin' somewhere. Already gettin' a hold on things, burnin' stuff and shit. Ain't no cold gonna snuff us." Blushing a little at his cussing Beth couldn't help but instantly lighter by his words. He was right they were doing stuff, or at least most of them were. She was starting to feel, deep down inside, that perhaps she could be doing something more yet the truth was she didn't have a clue as to where to start.

"Don't be out here too long 'kay?" she called wincing with agitated eyes as she realised that he had already begun to start emptying the basket she bought out. With the fire stoked up the smoke was beginning to roll in thick and heavy, dividing them like an ocean. Feeling it coat her skin and cling to her clothes she waited for his outline to dissipate before turning on her heels, heading back inside his bandana clutched closely to her lips.

* * *

Climbing the metal steps with as light a footsteps as she could manage to Carol's cell Beth tried to ignore the chill that seemed to hang in the air. Reminding herself not to hold on to the handle or touch surfaces that could possibly be harbouring germs, she set her twitching fingers on the material of Daryl's bandana, entwining it around her hand as she gingerly glanced around the eerily quiet block. Goosebumps rose upon her bare arms as she reached the top, her palms already growing clammy against the red material. When she had left to help take out the basket of Judith's soiled nappies and bibs the cell block had been a hive of activity. Now the only sound she could hear was the beat of her heart as it began to pound heavily against the rib cage.

As she edged along the empty cells her mouth grew dry, her tongue swelling as it grew increasingly more difficult to swallow the closer she got to the violet coloured veil that draped against the entrance into Carol's private quarters. With one hand reaching down to the knife she kept in her boot, she found herself automatically holding her breath, preparing to face whatever horrific scene may lay before her. Pressing her lips together and straightening she quickly pushed the veil to one side, knife gripped tightly in her whitening fist, bandana in the other.

"What's going on?" Beth asked, her fair eyebrows furrowing and forehead wrinkling finding only Mika and Lizzie alone with Judith. The fact that the two girls were alone didn't sit well in Beth's stomach. "Where is everyone?" Still keeping hold of her blade she looked at them both expectantly trying to ignore the feeling of her insides tightening as Mika turned silently to her older sister. With wide almond eyes, her lips began to part as if to speak but failed to make a sound as Lizzie's face shifted into a stern stone like expression. Beth watched as the younger girl began slinking back into Lizzie's shadow, her head low, shielding herself under her mop of mousey hair. She knew the feeling well. What it was like to have an older sister who was confident, intelligent, brazen. She knew the lines that one had to tow, an unwritten sibling rule. Offering a gentle smile at Mika Beth leant forward and studied the infant in her arms. Taking a moment to gently sweep Judith's hair out of her heavily dozing eyes and across her soft warm forehead, she smiled fondly as Judith let out a little yawn. "Looks like you've warn her out." Beth noted stepping back and placing her blade back into her boot, watching at the warmth Mika illuminated. There was something very sweet about the girl, Beth thought. She was innocent and good, as much as someone could be in this world.

"We like her." She eventually replied beaming down at Judith with a toothy grin. "Don't we Lizzie?" Dark circles marred the soft skin under the elder girl's eyes, a sign of one too many tears in the last few hours as she shrugged her bony shoulders in response. Beth knew that it had only been a couple of days since her father's passing but she was certain that it was something else that caused Lizzie to be so cold and unresponsive. "Been singin' like you do to her, but don't think she likes our songs, all she did were cry."

Bending down so that she was at eye level with the two Beth tickled Judith's foot lightly with her index finger making her giggle and gurgle in response.

"She had her bottle?" she questioned adopting the most cheery and optimistic voice she could muster, despite the dark, dragging feeling in her gut. As if on cue Mika's head shook.

"Carol was gonna go get her one but then-" Lizzie's eyes glared warningly into hers and she silenced once more. Stiffening in frustration Beth could feel her smile slipping as tension began to mount up her spine. Licking her tongue along her lips she kept her gaze upon the infant, trying to keep her presence light.

"She what Mika?"

"Don't!" Lizzie finally spoke, her voice low and stern. Meeting Beth's eyes with hers she rolled them in a way that seemed older than her years. "Carol said not to say anything." Resting her head in her hands and rubbing her face a little, the smell of smoke still caught around her skin, Beth sighed before stuffing the bandana in her back pocket, her patience thinning. Now was not the time for secrets.

"Fine then I'll take Judy and go."

"You can't!" Mika shouted, clutching Judith tighter as if she was a toy doll about to be snatched. Looking to her elder sister for help with watering eyes, Mika shuffled backwards on the bunk, the sheets crumpling beneath her as she brushed up against the cold wall, like an animal cornered, eyes wide with fear. Attempting to reach forward once more Beth was shocked to find Lizzie shift her legs blocking her path.

"She needs her bottle. She gets grouchy when she don't have her feed." She stressed noticing Judith wriggle uncomfortably in the over tight grip. It wasn't like Carol to just up and leave, forget about Judith and the importance of her routine. It was Carol who told her just how vital it was to try and keep things steady for her. It had to be something serious. Tucking her lip inward she chewed down upon the skin in thought.

"We're not stupid. We know baby's cry when they're hungry," Lizzie spat, her growing teenage attitude building as she slipped from the mattress and stalked towards the cell entrance, her lean body attempting to block the opening. "You just can't take her. No one can leave here." Beth blinked blankly at the young girl's words before eyeing Mika for confirmation.

"We weren't meant to hear them all talkin'," Mika began with a slight look of panic, jiggling Judith awkwardly as her whimpers became cries growing in volume and distress; the very sound causing an uneasy prickling along the back of Beth's neck. "Carol said-"

"If we leave, we'll get sick too." Lizzie finished, her gaze falling to the floor, down trodden as she added, much softer and quiet than before. "Like the others". Looking back between Judith and the fair siblings Beth slowly rose to her feet. It was only seconds before Beth began to feel like the four walls of the cell were starting to cave in on them.

"Others?" she breathed shakily unable to disguise the distinct quiver in her voice. Lizzie nodded in confirmation.

"They said it's spreading. Fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry that this update is SO unbelievably late. A few of you who follow me on Tumblr will know why. I really hope you guys haven't given up on me! I'm working hard on getting BIDD updated also. Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking your time to read, follow and fav and especially to those that have left me such lovely and wonderful reviews! Having such great comments and so many readers really does help me continue with this and stop me from giving up on something I love doing (writing) when I'm not doing so well. So thank you glorious readers I love and value each and everyone of you!**

**Alexis x**

She didn't know why it surprised her. Virus' spread, it was textbook science and in a prison with little light and air it was a perfect breading ground. Of course it would spread with everyone in such close proximity. Letting Lizzie's words wash over her she stumbled backwards a few steps, the cell starting to feel far too small, knocking into Carol's wooden chair as her mind raced with endless possibilities.

"Others," she began her heart in her throat, a greasy sweat forming on her brow as she attempted to steady her now trembling form down on to the seat. "You said others?" Re-tracing her steps in her mind, she realised she hadn't passed one single person since she left Daryl outside, the whole prison seemed deserted. "Who?" The girls shrugged in unison and immediately dread filled Beth to the core. Anyone of them could have it, her Pa, Maggie, Glenn, Carl. Worse, all of them could. Placing a hand over her racing heart she fought to keep her calm as Mika's bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's gonna be okay though, right? Carol said it would be." If only it was that easy, Beth thought to herself as Lizzie spoke, longing to be young and naive and be able to believe that adults still had it in their power to make everything okay. "And she'll be back soon."

"Sure," she managed to say with enough conviction to stop the young girls from being quite so fearful. "They'll have a hold on things." she told them both forcing a smile onto her cracking lips, reaching forward and taking a hand of each girls into her own. Now all she had to do was believe it.

* * *

Wiping away the drops of sweat that had begun to settle into the creases of his skin with the dirt and ash, Daryl felt some sense of achievement as he watched the last piece of contaminated material catch a light in the blaze. Yes, he thought to himself as he watched the flames flicker higher; there was something very satisfying about watching things burn to a crisp. Shrivel up and curl in on itself, buckling underneath the power of a greater force. It felt good to exterminate something fully. Smiling he suddenly felt his stomach knot and his satisfaction turned to sickness. Was that how whoever torched Karen and David felt? Did they take great delight in watching their flesh melt against the bone as the flames spread swiftly across their oiled clothes? Grinding his teeth down into each other, his fist balling at the thought he shot one more look at the flames before throwing in his gloves, counting to ten and turning away.

Striding purposefully back up to the prison he automatically dipped his head at the freshly made graves to his right, with their wonky crosses and uneven mounds. It was getting harder to do, bury the dead. He thought it would get easier but with each and every loss the weight of the world seemed greater. Or maybe things just felt different, now that Merle had gone. When you've lost the person you care about most, he had just expected things to stop. Not erase exactly, just not get any worse, because how could it? Losing Merle, seeing him turn, he thought that would be it. That would be what would cripple him for he would have nothing else to feel or care about.

Somehow he was proven wrong. It seemed that losing Merle, just opened up a whole new way of feeling. He cared more if that was possible, about lots of little and different things. He cared about keeping all of them at the prison fed and in high spirits. He cared about Rick and seeing him on the mend. He cared about Michonne, hoping that each time she ran off she'd come back in one piece, not that he could do much about it mind.

"Daryl!" Hearing his name being shouted out in desperation his thoughts dispersed immediately as he turned towards the sound, his eyes narrowing into thin slices as he squinted, trying to make out the figure running towards him. Bringing his hand up to his eyes to shield himself from the blinding midday rays he found his eyes resting upon Carol.

"'S'up?"

"We got a problem!" she announced short of breath, her words wheezing from her chest as her feet slowed as she approached, her hands resting upon her knees. "Glenn, Sasha, Doctor S, they've all got it and many more. It's spreading like wildfire."

"Thought we blitzed everything. Used up all that bleach, burnt near enough everything in god damn sight! How they-" seeing Carol hold her hands up in protest he let his words trail off.

"It's just traveling. It's in the air, going from person to person." She explained sorrow in her voice and equal annoyance in her eyes. "We can't control it." With her words his heart sank. Hadn't he only a few minutes previous been telling the Greene girl that they had things sorted?

"Damn it!" he yelled, his frustration firing like a machine gun, blasting out into the open air. Kicking the earth with the heavy toe of his boot, sending dirt and grass flying upwards he growled deeply. Yes, he cared, maybe a little too much than he was happy to admit.

"We can't control it!" Carol reiterated, straightening up and trying to catch his eyes as he stalked like a predator, his blood pumping through his veins, reddening his skin as it soared through every vein. "But we can try and contain it. We're calling an emergency council meeting."

"Ta talk 'bout it? Sounds swell." Huffing he pushed his hair back from where it clouded his vision, just in time to see Carol's thinly plucked eyebrows raise. Slipping his hands into his jean pockets and lowering his head he gave a slight nod like a scolded school boy. Although he liked being part of the council at times it frustrated him. Sometimes all it felt like they did was sit and talk; they'd even talk about talking if they had the chance. He preferred action. He preferred it when Rick was on board. Feeling Carol's hand press against his bicep he eyed her warily, her face softening revealing deeply etched worry lines embedded around her eyes.

"We need a plan to action. It's a different kind of threat; our guns and arrows have no place in this fight." Mumbling incoherently for a moment or two he soon matched Carol's pace and direction as she started to return inside. Walking just a few steps behind her, he couldn't help but look at the walkers roaming and groaning, hungering for food, for their death. There was nothing more he wanted right then in that minute than to take his bow and put some arrows through their skulls. That way he knew he was helping. One less walker was one less threat to your life.

"I'm pleased you're with us." Carol declared her voice flooded with honesty, as she held open the door and caught his uneasy gaze. Shrugging, he swiped at a passing flu, buzzing incessantly around his face before flattening against his palm and the wall.

"Dunno what good I'mma be to ya," he mused wiping the remains on the back of his jeans "but alright."

* * *

Hearing the thick drool of a southern accent was like a spark, igniting Beth into action from her frozen sedated form.

"That's Daryl." Mika gasped, her own expression revealing her equal relief.

"Carol probably went to go get him." Lizzie agreed, peering through a gap in the veil. Jumping up from the wooden chair Beth took no time to hesitate, brushing past the girl and out to the stairway, in time to catch both Daryl and Carol as they began to pass through the blocks.

"Hey!" she called out, her voice echoing along the empty cell block making them both freeze and turn. "It's true isn't it," taking a slightly unsteady step down the first stair she searched both their faces for any hint of expression. "That it's spreading and others are sick?" It took only one look from Carol to have her fears confirmed. Hurrying down the remaining stairs, her boots clattering harshly she halted in front of them.

"There's been more cases." Furrowing her brow at Carol's choice of words Beth blinked sharply.

"Cases?" she questioned in disbelief. "I don't want vague clinical details I just need to know who." Daryl and Carol shared a look of unease before them and Beth could feel the start of an anxious sweat slip down her spine. She could see it, the confliction on their faces; it seemed to seep out of every pore; to tell or stay quiet? To treat her like an adult or like Lizzie and Mika, just another kid. Except she wasn't, she wasn't a child at all. "Please!" She begged, her hand going to reach for Carol's but faltering mid-way as the older woman stepped back from her touch. Staring at her untouched hand she felt the air around them become colder, the space widening. Letting it fall by her side she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling them already prickle with salt water.

"You go head," she heard Daryl mutter, followed by the light tread of Carol's footsteps reluctantly walking on without him. "Hey, hey!" His hushed whisper brought her back along with the swift fleeting feeling of his rough calloused fingers gently brushing against hers. Opening her watering eyes in shock she saw him standing only inches in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath on her forehead as he looked down at her petite frame. Glancing up at him through her damp, shimmering lashes she gently clasped his fingers pulling them in closer, so close that they laced with hers; locking.

"Is it Daddy?" quaking Beth did her best to focus in on the pair of eyes above her, settling her gaze intently on Daryl's wide, black, pupils, tightening her grip, desperate for reassurance. Daryl's lips twisted momentarily.

"Naw," he replied with a slight gruff. "ain't Maggie neither." Exhaling loudly she pushed the breath she was holding upwards from her lips, sending stray strands of hair fluttering. Processing the new found information she gave herself a moment to smile, silently thanking God before she looked back at him, her face straight and serious. "What now?" Daryl's shoulders shrugged, hunching his frame so he almost caved in on himself. Scuffing the tips of his boots with his head to the ground he muttered against his chest

"Gonna go talk 'bout it, with ta council. Figure somethin' out."

"Right. I guess they gonna isolate people? Keep those at high risk away?"

"Guess." He replied simply.

The high pitched wail of Judith's cry caused Daryl's head to rise and Beth couldn't help but wince as the sound penetrated deep within their ear drums. Feeling torn she looked upwards to Carol's cell and then back towards Daryl. "Go work your magic on Lil' Ass Kicker, no chance in hell those kids gonna be able to hush that."

"She's hungry. Tired." She listed before swallowing hard and adding in a voice just above a whisper "Scared." Staring deeply into his pupil's with her own eyes wide like saucers, she felt as if she was looking down one big rabbit hole, a little bit lost, a little bit like Alice.

"Tell 'lil 'un that Uncle Daryl, he got this." Puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders Beth found it impossible not to smile as Daryl gave a shy grin, his hair falling in front of his face, breaking their contact. "And erm give her milk and that."

* * *

Empty chairs. That was all that surrounded them as Daryl looked around the room, a disturbing reminder of their current chaotic state of affairs. Everything had been left from their previous meeting untouched and undisturbed, each and every chair in its certain place for certain people who had certain rules and ideas. It was as if only one side of the room was breathing life, a thin coat of dust resting upon every surface. Folding his arms over the back of the seat that creaked with the weight of his downtrodden form, he pinched the bridge of his nose in contemplation

"Glenn. Sasha too?" through slitted eyes he looked at what remained of the council; Carol and Hershel. The veterinarian's frown lines deepened like craters as he gave a painful nod, his dog-eared copy of the good book resting awkwardly at his side. A saddening scoff emerged from deep within Daryl's throat, unable to contain his disbelief at their now dwindling numbers. They'd come so far, been through all kinds of hell and back again, lost many loved and loyal ones along the way but they could say they had fought bared teeth and boiling blood; gave their all and more. To be taken out by a cough and cold? It didn't seem right that the world was to end this way. No fire. No ice.

"Been talkin' to 'em tryin' to get more of an idea of the symptoms" Hershel announced, his stiff body straightening. "They say it starts with a headache. Then comes a cough and it turns bloody, then fever. Raging. Just like flu. Leaves you aching, exhausted, congested. Happens quick." Daryl's eyes rolled.

"No kiddin'." He mused his fingers pressing against his dried, split lips as he remembered speaking to Glenn only a few hours previous as they passed paths, swapping shifts.

"We need to do something or at least be seen to be doing something, fast before fear spreads. You saw what happened with Patrick and the others, people will start putting things together if we can't offer them any glimmer of hope. The fear, the chaos it'll create, that can be worse than the flu itself." Carol interjected, her face stern and strangely unmoved, almost cold. He wondered when that happened, when she could start to look at things as if they were black and white, as if feelings and emotions didn't weave their way in between. His eyebrows narrowed until they almost met in the middle.

"'Spose we start isolatin'." Leaning back he watched as a slight sheen of shock washed over their paled features. "Kids an' that." Hershel nodded in agreement. "Cell block A already got sick, right? Keep 'em all in there."

"There's the old administration block. Been pretty untouched since we arrived. That'll be the best place for the children. I'll make sure Beth will look after Judith best she can. Make sure Carl will stay put down there also." Locking eyes with the old man's fading blue eyes he found an understanding, a form of support, as their ideas flowed back and forth in a rhythmic passing, creating a driving force.

"You reckon Rick will allow that? After Lori-" Carol began her fingers entwining in an agitated manner, as if, Daryl thought, they were itching for some form of control. What he couldn't comprehend was why that was. It was her who sought him out, her who was insistent that a plan be formulated, that control be taken. This was it. The best way, it was plain for all to see and he knew without a doubt that Rick would comply. They all would because the consequences were too high risk.

"He'll agree." Hershel replied without hesitation, for as Daryl knew Hershel and Rick were family men. He couldn't understand it himself not fully but he knew the bond of blood and how thick and deep it ran. For those two he felt it was a source of life in itself. Not just a reason but the reason to go on living. "They all will."


End file.
